John Carik (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Scottish | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scholar; former Kronenberg Institute Director of Antiquities | Education = Ph.D in history | Origin = Mystically scared Homo sapiens!Human | PlaceOfBirth = Edinburgh, Scotland, UK | Creators = Ian Edginton | First = Blade: The Vampire-Hunter Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Professor John Carik was formerly the director of the antiquities of the Kronenberg Institute of London, specialized in the study of the occult, until a discovery in the archaeological searches in East Africa which changed his life forever. Looking for the grave of a famous Knight Templar, John discovered an entity that slaughtered the remainder of his team of researchers. He tried to escape the creature by drawing protective seals in his own flesh, but suffered a temporary insanity from the experience. When John recovered, he discovered that he had developed psychic powers. He took the name Bible John and decided to use his new found mystical power for good. Bible John joined the Cathari, a former order of learned warriors and practically disappeared from the scientific community, and from there continued his work fighting the forces of the evil. This life eventually drove him mad and he was confined to a padded cell at the Nyman Psychiatric Clinic. Months later, he escaped after he had a dream showing him the apparent deaths of the Nightstalkers; Frank Drake and Hannibal King. His premonition made him believe that the only hope of the human race was in the surviving member, Blade. It was his destiny to prevent a recently revived Dracula from transforming New York into a mass grave. Bible John tracked down Blade in an abandoned building, where he found him suffering from survivor's guilt. He tried to convince Blade to resume the fight against the vampires, and took him to the Chiaroscuro, an ancillary building connected to the Academy of the Light and Shadow of the Cathari. John's perseverance eventually won Blade over. The hunters tracked the recently revived Dracula to a nightclub owned by Leotard Hammer, where they confronted both the vampire lord and Aaron Thorne, the leader of the Bad Seed. Afterwards, John travelled with Blade to Los Angeles, where they disrupted the activities of the Voodoo Priestess Marie Laveau and Night Terror. Bible John was later attacked at the Chiaroscuro by a doppelganger of the vampire, Deacon Frost, that tortured him to learn the location of the Amulet of Octaviano. Blade took John to the Holy hospital of Jude for medical attention, but helped him flee again after police placed it under surveillance, having identified John as an escaped mental patient. During his hospitalization, Bible John had a new vision showing him Blade with the other Nightstalkers alive, but trapped under the revived Dracula, although he was initially too weak to reveal this information to Blade. Marie Laveau sent the Vampz to kill him, but Blade destroyed the assassins before they could accomplish their mission. The physical condition of John deteriorated until the Crossbow, a Blade cyborg that travelled back through time from an alternate future where Bible John's injuries had been fatal, provided information to help with his medical care. After that, Bible John recovered quickly and, in unknown circumstances, helped Blade to liberate Hannibal King and Drake of their bodily prison. | Powers = * Clairvoyant Dreams * Precognitive Dreams * Telepathy: Bible John possesses the ability to telepathically call for help. * Sigil Scars: Bible John has mystic sigil scars across his entire body, including crosses; touching his bare flesh can burn vampires as powerful as the Lord of the Vampires Count Dracula. | Abilities = * Magical and Occult Knowledge: Bible John possesses extensive magical and occult knowledge. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Bible John has access to the Cathari's mystical books stored in the Chiarosuro, including the Grimorium Verum, a catalogue of the arsenal of darkness. | Transportation = | Weapons = Bible John has access to the Cathari's mystical weapons stored in the Chiarosuro, including a Chinese Witch Compass which was drawn to negative magical energy, allowing him to locate both Dracula and Marie Laveau. | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Carik | Links = }} Category:Magic Immunity Category:Clairvoyance Category:Telepaths Category:Occultism Category:Precogs